


Korrasami Week 2016

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: Day 1: Domestic lifeDay 2: Gamer girlfriendDay 3: CollegeDay 4: Moving in togetherDay 5: Space girlfriendsDay 6: Rainy SundayDay 7: Soulmate AU





	1. Day 1: Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late as usual! At least I'm consistent in something. Have some fluff that was half-assed.

“Babe!” Korra walked through the living room, her jeans unbuttoned and sagging lower with every step and her shirt half way over her head, as she yawned heavily. “Asami,” she called out again trying to get her girlfriend’s attention over the sound of the fan coming from their bathroom. She grabbed two coffee mugs as she passed into the kitchen, attempting to fix her shirt at the same time, and hopping to keep her pants from collapsing to her ankles.

Absentmindedly placing a couple pieces of bread and a bagel into the toaster, she grabbed the coffee beans from a shelf and started up the grinder. The loud coffee maker grinded the coffee as the aroma spread through the room, making the kitchen feel even more inviting than it already felt. The sun was starting to fully rise and its rays filtered through the shutters, painting streaks over the counters. The entire kitchen stood still, and for a moment Korra felt truly at peace. That moment of peace was broken as a loud yawn escaped her. She finally buckled her pants, and heard the fan cut off as the bathroom door opened.

“Omelette?” Korra asked without turning.

“Yes please,” Asami said as she passed by from behind Korra, draping an apron over Korra’s head as she moved to take out the toast as it popped up.

Without skipping a beat Korra moved to the fridge, fixing the apron around her, and took the eggs and vegetables out, but not without bumping Asami’s hip with her own on the way. The coffee maker quieted some as a thin stream poured into the pot, and the oil in the pan she put on started sizzling as Korra began to chop the veggies and mix the eggs.

Warmth filtered in from the stove and the aroma of the meal mingled with the smell of coffee and, as Asami leaned around Korra to grab the mugs, the scent of that expensive shampoo that Asami could only find overseas and the perfume that Korra bought her for her birthday.

It felt distinctly like home and all at once Korra realized just how much she was in love with this routine they had every morning. She stopped for a moment, taking in the sounds and the smells, and she wrapped her arm around Asami’s waist, pulling her in as she passed by. Asami’s yelp morphed into a giggle as Korra pecked her lips playfully. She framed Korra’s face with slender fingers, and tucked her in, their lips meeting for real, the mundane surroundings and the familiar routine only warming Korra’s heart even more as the intimate moment engulfed them.

The kiss was over as fast as it began, but the feeling of ‘home’ stayed, even after the eggs were flipped and the chunks of green pepper dotting the omelette browned at the edges, even after the coffee was poured, after the sounds of a busy kitchen quieted down. It stayed with Korra as they ate, Asami devouring her eggs and toast as she focused on the newspaper in her hand, absentmindedly sipping at the coffee, and Korra smothering the bagel in cream cheese before finishing it faster than it took to make it. Their knees brushed under the table, and they nonchalantly interacted with each other, Asami giving Korra a napkin as she took one for herself, Korra passing the salt without a single word being exchanged.

This morning felt distinctly new to Korra, but it also felt as if there was never any other way to wake up, like this was something she’d been doing all her life, something completely theirs, private and intimate and eternal.

Breakfast went by fast, and as Asami rinsed the dishes, Korra refilled Naga’s food and water bowls, and set about pouring them more coffee for the road.

It was only when they were on their way out the door, Asami’s purse dangling from her shoulder as she slipped on her heels and balanced the coffee and Korra reflexively holding her forearm to help her balance, petting the sleeping Naga affectionately before leaving the apartment, that the full extent of the situation hit Korra. This was it. This didn’t just feel like home. She slipped her free hand into Asami’s, threading their fingers together. This _was_ home.


	2. Gamer GF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra comes home to her girlfriend after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. I'm graduating undergrad tm so now I have a little bit of free time to finish my stuff up. Whew.

Korra juggled the pizza box, and bags in her arms, struggling to get the keys out of her jacket pocket and shakily managing to unlock her apartment door. The lights were off, save for the TV screen lighting up the living room in an ethereal blue. The speakers blasted gunfire and shouts, and Korra could get a peek at a red hood with escaping strands of long hair resting on the couch’s armrest. From the lack of response Korra gathered Asami probably didn’t hear her come home. She kicked her shoes off, sighing as her tired feet screamed in relief, and tossed her keys onto their hook, making her way into her home.

Korra left the groceries and dinner at the kitchen counter, taking a moment to wash her hands and change into more comfortable clothes. In a pair of sweats that matched Asami’s hoodie and bunched at her feet, Korra took the pizza box and a couple sodas, walking to the living room. Korra walked towards the couch, enjoying as Asami’s long legs came into her view. Her girlfriend lay clad in the shorts Korra loved so much and the old hoodie was nearly swallowing her in its fabric. Her hands gripped a controlled and rested on her chest as her fingers moved with a mind of their own. The chaos on the screen looked almost comical compared to the relaxed way Asami was stretched out in.

Asami looked up as Korra came into view, giving her a small smile and returning to her game while Korra laid out her loot on the coffee table and took a seat at Asami’s side.

“I got you a pineapple-chicken,” Korra said, giving her a peck on the lips and opening the pizza box and Asami’s soda can.

“Thanks,” Asami said.

“You okay?” Korra asked.

“Long day. Just a little tired.”

Korra lifted Asami’s legs onto her lap and settled in her seat, watching Asami as she kept her gaze on the screen, refusing to look away. The dark shadows below Asami’s eyes looked even darker with the limited lighting, and her eyes held an exhausted sheen to them, drooping slightly as if she was about to fall asleep at any moment.

Korra began to knead her calves, forgetting about dinner and her own tiredness. Asami didn’t react outwardly, although Korra saw her eyes water slightly. She didn’t comment and kept massaging her girlfriend, both keeping their eyes on the screen, watching the players before her fall at every corner. Several minutes later, Korra made her way up to Asami’s thighs, and Asami was finishing up the round, strings of complaints echoing through the barely audible voices of her opposing team in the summary screen.

As the main menu came up, Asami put the controller onto the coffee table, not moving otherwise, and placed an arm over her eyes. She sighed, keeping still for a moment, and, with a last sigh, sat up to lean her forehead against Korra’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for being a grump tonight,” Asami mumbled.

“It’s okay, I still like you,” Korra chuckled, wrapping an arm around Asami’s shoulders. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“No,” Asami said, nuzzling into Korra. “Let’s eat. I bought the “Crash” games today, wanna take turns?”

Korra kissed her head and reached over for a slice and passing the plate to Asami. “Sure nerd,” she said with a smile, “Switch every three deaths?”

“Okay,” Asami said, taking one more moment to feel Korra against her. She sat up, taking her pizza, and watched Korra start the new game, the two of them snuggling as Asami ate and watched Korra play.

It took all of fifteen minutes before Korra lost her turn, and as Asami took up the controller, Korra pulled Asami to sit between her legs and ate her own slice, occasionally giving a bite to Asami as she navigated the orange fox past the sword swinging guards and the exploding boxes. Asami relaxed completely into Korra’s body, and as the hour passed the two of them felt a peace settle between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you people think?


End file.
